Arus
Arus is a planet in several incarnations of the Voltron Franchise. Voltron: Defender of the Universe Arus is a planet inhabited by a humanoid species of which Princess Allura, Coran, and Nanny are a part, although other species, such as the Space Mice, are represented as part of the planet's population. Arus serves as home base for Voltron and the Voltron Force. For some time the indigenous people of Arus worshiped Voltron. Arusian society was rather similar to the Earthlings, and its people have had a long standing alliance with Earth. When five space explorers from the Galaxy Alliance arrived and found the planet under attack from Zarkon, they helped free it again by reactivating Voltron. Known inhabitants * Alfor * Allura * Coran * Nanny * Arusians * Klaizap Voltron Force (TV series) Voltron: Legendary Defender Arus is the home of the Arusian race and the first planet to come under Voltron's protection from the Galra Empire. It served as the resting place for the Castle of Lions, sheltering Allura, Coran, and the Black Lion for around 10,000 years. The Castleship and its occupants were awakened once Lance, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge arrive in the Blue Lion. The local Arusians soon send Klaizap to investigate the Castle after witnessing Voltron battle Sendak's warship. Environment Arus is a hospitable planet with an abundance of water, green plant life, and a breathable atmosphere. The Castle of Lions is located atop a rocky bluff by the coast, surrounded by deciduous forests and grassy hills. There is a variety of local plants safe for human consumption and an apparent lack of deadly flora or fauna. Hunk was even able to concoct several edible meals from species growing in the nearby woods. Arus' moon is either far larger, or in closer proximity to the planet, then Earth's moon is. Arus is located in the Javeeno Star System; so distant, that it contains constellations unfamiliar to humans and even sits on the fringes of the Galra Empire. It has a nearby asteroid belt called the Zolar asteroid belt. Inhabitants * For more information, see the Arusian article. Arusians are small, bipedal aliens with two curved, brown horns and thick prehensile Tails. They appear Furness, tend to be pale in color and decorate themselves with clothing and ornamentation scrounged from the nearby woods. The local population live in a village near what they call "Gabriel Hill". The Arusian culture appears to be a feudal one with primitive hunter-gatherer technology. They have a basic political structure - Monarchy - and small organized military. The warriors who belong to the military take great pride in their status and fearlessly challenge their opponents to win honor for their family. Arusian residences are square clay or plaster huts with thatched roofs. They have basic architecture like wells, but no long-term food or water storage facilities. Daily life revolves around gathering food, farming, and religious worship. They have a practice of performing ritual sacrifices for higher beings they perceive as gods: one Arusian was almost burnt alive in honor of the Paladins arrival on Arus. Gallery Arus_-_Arusian_Village.png|The Arusian Village. Arus - Castle of Lions.png|Castle of Lions. Arus_-_Castle_of_Lions_(Night).png|The moon of Arus. Notes * In the original Beast King Golion, Princess Allura's homeworld was called Altea, but was it was renamed Arus for the Americanized Voltron: Defender of the Universe. ** Voltron: Legendary Defender, however, kept the name Altea for Allura and Coran's homeworld, though Arus still exists as a separate planet. Trivia * Arus is the first known alien planet visited by the humans of Team Voltron. * Arus is located in a territory under the jurisdiction of Sendak. * Unlike prior continuities, Arus is not the original homeworld of Allura, Coran, and their people in Voltron: Legendary Defender. It is unknown if the planet was a colony, protectorate, or simply the nearest available landing place for the Castle of Lions, though the presence of a courtyard and elevated walkways seem to indicate the former. References category:planets